


The Eloquently Named- Face Fuck

by Literal_Antique_Trash



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blowjobs, Ford is very rough, M/M, Stan loves it, trash can't do tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literal_Antique_Trash/pseuds/Literal_Antique_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford takes charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eloquently Named- Face Fuck

Stanley stared at his brother, uncharacteristically shy for the smart mouthed conman. Stanford sat on Stan’s chair, looking him up and down with a smug smirk that made warmth coil in his lower stomach. Clenching his hands into fists, Stan looked down, a flush taking over his cheeks.

Stanford held back a chuckle as Stanley picked his thighs, hands straying towards the deliciously small shorts before skirting away and clenching to the sides. Snapping his fingers, Stanford got Stanley’s attention and beckoned him over with a slow curl of his index finger. A smirk took over his face when Stanley let out a small whine, shifting a bit to relieve the pressure that had started to grow in his loins.

Stanford smiled when Stanley was finally on his knees in front of him, staring up at his with wide, hungry eyes. Cupping Stanley’s face in his hands, Stanford pressed their lips together, growling when Stanley moaned quietly. He gently pet Stan’s face with one hand, whispered praises leaving his lips as the other trailed down Stan’s body.

Quiet pants came out of Stan’s mouth as Stanford’s hand ran across his chest, brushing against the hair and gently taking a nipple in his fingers. Stanford pinched and rolled it between his fingers and his lips trailed along his jaw, nipping at his chin briefly before he soothed it with his tongue. Stan’s eyes fluttered closed at the warm feeling spreading through his body.

“Stanford.“ Stan said breathlessly, whimpering at the raised eyebrow and harsh pinch he got in return.

“Be quiet.” Stanford commanded lowly.

Stan closed his mouth obediently, biting the inside of his cheek as Stanford slowly began to unbuckle his pants, letting his half hard cock spring free from it’s confines. Pumping it lazily, Stanford looked at his brother. After a few, silent minutes Stan huffed.

“Are we gonna do this or not because I do have work to get to and I-”

Stan was cut off by his own sharp yelp when Stanford grabbed his hair hard enough to rip it out, pulling his head back so that he could look up at him.

“You just don’t know when to shut up, do you?” Stanford growled, tightening his grip on Stan’s white locks.

Tears brimmed in Stan’s eyes, but he glared at Stanford through them, his cheeks flushing with warmth. The look went straight to Stanford’s cock, careening like hot waves down his spine and into his groin. Using his other hand, he bent down enough to roughly cup Stan’s crotch, squeezing until Stan was crying out.

“Look how bad you want this. Do you want my cock in you mouth, choking you until you can’t see straight?” Stanford cooed softly, "I’m going to use you like the dirty slit you are and you’re going to like it. Understand?”

Stan’s moan was filthy and Stanford grinned as his brother’s cock twitched under his hand. Withdrawing his hand, Stanford opened his legs wider and dragged Stanley closer to himself, ignoring the small whimpers that left the younger man. Soon Stan was face to face with Stanford’s aching member and his mouth watered.

“Suck it.”

Stan did not need to be told twice. Taking his time, Stan licked and kissed his way up ad down the length of Stanford’s cock, listening for the low grunts of pleasure. He then took Stanford in slowly until he was nosing the hairs of Stanford crotch and staring up at him with wide, satisfied eyes.

Stanford tenderly wiped away the small line of drool that had started to form at the corner of Stan’s mouth, taking in the picture of Stan’s full lips wrapped around his dick with a groan.

“You’re so beautiful like this Stanley, with my cock down your throat. I’m gonna fuck your pretty little mouth until you can’t speak.” He said, mindlessly stroking Stan’s face.

Stan mewled, his eyes fluttering as Stanford placed his hands in back of his head and started to thrust slowly. Thanking Paul Bunyan for not having a gag reflex, Stan brought his own hands up and rested the on Stanford’s knees, relaxing in his brother’s hold. The sight made Stanford chest fill with warmth and he moved faster, fucking Stan’s throat as words of love and praise left his lips.

Stan loved the feeling of his brother’s cock moving in and out of his mouth, filling it to the brim. His own cock twitched at Stanford’s moans and grunts, and his own hand strayed down. Taking himself in his hand he pumped in time with Stanford’s thrusts, mewling and moaning around the cock in his mouth.

Stanford growled as he came, pulling out to come on Stan’s face. Stanley looked at him with lust blown eyes, licking the come from his lip before he came into his hand with a whisper of Stanford’s name.

After a while, Stanford was able to tuck himself back into his pants and then grab a baby wipe from the pack that they kept in the drawer, wiping Stan’s face clean. Stan granted him a tired smile, resting his head on Stanford’s knee with a small groan.

“How am I gonna explain this voice to the kids?” Stan croaked, looking up at Stanford with a playful glare.

The man in question chuckled, stroking Stan’s tender scalp with a gentle hand.

“You’ll think of something.“

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please check out my tumblr for more:
> 
> Literal-antique-trash


End file.
